Zodiac Dance
by googlyeyesonanecklace
Summary: A Supernatural AU of Fairy Tail. When an accident leads to a murder, when history becomes tangled, and a star's light begins to fade; how and why is it happening? Black magic is darker than ever and it must be stopped... Pairings shall be kept a secret. [Rated M for violence, gore, abusive themes, and sexual themes.]


**Zodiac Dance - Fairy Tail Modern Supernatural AU (No not the show, but the show is amazing.)**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Key: **BOLD = Shouting** , "Parentheses" = Dialogue, _Italics = Thought_

Prologue

Lucy POV

"Lucy, Lucy honey, wake up!" A voice called to me as I was being nudged. As I opened my eyes, I saw my Mother with a face of panic. "M-Mama?" I replied as I rubbed my eyes. "Lucy, we need to go." Layla Heartfilia, my mother, said as she helped me out of bed with a backpack in her free hand. I glanced out between the blinds that covered my window, and saw a bright light. That was the first time I've seen sunlight outside of books.

"Mama? Why is the sun out?" I questioned. "I know we are leaving at an odd hour, but we are going to see Aunt Aquarius!" My mother said with a big smile, which I later realised the panic that was in her eyes. "Aunt Aquarius? Yay! Is Uncle Scorpio going to be there too?" "Uncle Scorpio is picking us up!" "Oh yay! I can't wait to show him my Sandblast!" "I'm sure he'll be very impress-" Shouting and a scream cut my mother off. "M-umf" I was about to question what the noise was but my mother picked me up and covered her hand over my mouth, muffling my quiery. "Quiet Lucy." This was the first time I saw my mother's face of anger and worry.

I gave a small nod. She then took her hand off my mouth and with me in her hands, ran down the hallway. Despite being only 8 at the time, I still remember the grandeur of our home, the traditional Japanese architecture, but you wouldn't know that from the outside, thanks to the glamour. I'm getting sidetracked again... My mother went through a hidden staircase that lead to the kitchen, and went outside from there. I noticed a fairly large car, with tinted windows raised and the quiet hum of the engine.

The car door opened, I saw Capricorn, Virgo, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, and Gem and Mini. They all looked worse for wear. Scorpio turned around, his face filled with relief. "Where are Libra and Pisces?" My mother questioned as she climbed in the car with me on her lap. I was in such shock, because I've never seen blood. Nor have I ever seen golden Zodiac blood. "They are with the Agria family securing 13." Scorpio replied as my mother shut the door. "Good, they are safe then."

I looked around the car and realised something, "Where is Loke?" I said with worry, fearing the worst. "Big brother Leo is with Aquarius, do not worry Princess, we'll meet them soon." Virgo said in her usual monotone, which sounded more emotionless than normal. "O-Okay, why are you all hurt?" I managed to ask. Everyone frowned and looked down. "Why do we have to leave now?" Nobody answered me. "W-Why was there screaming?" " **Where is Papa** -" I was cut off when my mother responded. "Lucy, I want you to understand something, and I know it's a lot, but you need to know." She drew a breath. "When I met your Pa-Jude, I was already pregnant with you. Jude is human." She looked so mad at herself, this was the first of many, when I held back my tears. "It's okay Mama, you only did your best to protect us. I'm very thankful."

We shared a hug, giving everyone momentary relief from the whole ordeal. Despite never receiving a full answer, I suppose it was for the best. I ended up falling asleep, because of my sleep schedule and the taxing emotional ordeal. My kind thrives in the night because of the amount of stars showing in the sky. The next thing I knew, was that I woke up on a couch. Aquarius's couch, with a pale gold blanket covering me. I heard voices outside of the room, so I sat up to investigate, but before I could, a man wearing sweats and bandages came into the room. "Hello Lucy, I heard you were awake." "Loke!" I beamed as I ran up to him.

"My Princess, I'm so relieved that you are doing well!" He said as he picked me up into a hug. "Me too!" I replied as I pet his lion ears. "Would you like to see your Mother?" He asked. "Oh yes please!" He carried me to the backyard, I saw my Mother sitting at a table, an untouched breakfast, with Aquarius as company. Loke set me down, "I'll go fetch you some breakfast." "Have you eaten yet?" "Ah, you caught me, you're a very clever Princess. I'll go get some food now too." We smiled, Loke walked into the house, and I ran over to my Mother.

"Hello Mama!" I gave her a surprise hug. "Oh! Hello Lucy darling. Did you sleep well?" "Mhm! Did you?" "I got some sleep." She gave a kind smile. "Where's my hug?" Aquarius said in a annoyed tone. I giggled, "I'm sorry, I'll give you a hug with a hug with extra love and care!" I ran over to her and she picked me up onto her lap and we shared a hug. "I've missed you Aunt Aquarius!" "Me too brat, I'm glad you're okay..Now get off, I'm no damn chair." "Can I slide?" I said with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just this once." "Yay! Thank you!" She turned me forward on her lap and gently pushed me down her tail.

"Yay!" I cheered as I slid down her tail. I gave her one last hug once I reached the ground, then I skipped over to an empty chair between Mother and Aquarius. Loke walked over to the table, holding two plates full of food, accompanied with a smile.

Little did I know then, how pained that smile was. How serious the serious the situation was. How it was my fault.

My Mother left the next day, I was told that she died from a car accident, but then I was told how she was slowly dying anyway.

That was 12 years ago. I now live in hiding from my father and his followers fueled by greed and black magic. I practice the celestial arts under the stars, and during the day, I'm a cheerful artist who works at Zodiac Dance Studio. Owned by Capricorn, the 10th zodiac spirit, and legal guardian in the eyes of the mortal world. He's been a teacher, friend, and protector for me all these years. In fact, all of the zodiac, except for Libra and Pisces, have been raising me in life and magic.

Life has been good to me, I currently attend Magnolia University, I am majoring in Atmospheric Sciences and Meteorology, with my last year of college approaching. I feel somewhat normal, I am friendly, I enjoy shopping, I free write, but something feels empty. Like I am missing out on something. I don't have relations without anyone outside my private circle. I long for friends and even a bigger family...maybe one day. It's hard to be social with people when you are being hunted.

Though I am friendly whenever I go out of course. I'm no grouch, it's against my nature to be dark and gloomy. Despite my high hopes, it's best for me to lay low. It grows old quickly, but no news is good news. So despite my longings for something different, I feel okay with my life despite the fact that I know some things are missing. Though I do always wonder-"ucy, LUCY!" An annoyed voice pulls me from my thoughts. I open my eyes and see my fellow dance instructor, fellow is a loose term. "Sorry Karen, I got lost in thought." "Tch, you're always spacing out. You are such an airhead." "I'm sorry." "You better be, ugh, as I was trying to say before I was so rudely ignored; is that I'm taking off early. Me and Aries are going out and it takes time for perfection." It'll take an eternity for that to happen. _Poor Aries for putting up with her, I'm still not entirely sure why she does. That can be something I can ask her later._ "Alright, I'll lock up. You be safe out at night." "Yeah yeah, whatever." Karen scoffed as she waved and exited the studio.

As soon as the door shut behind her, I was alone, until the phone rang.

 **Fin. Let me know if this a FanFiction you'd be interested in! I'd be happy to continue the story! So please let me know your thoughts, I'd be very appreciative for the review no matter if it's a critique or a praise. I want to improve my writing so any feedback helps.**


End file.
